Still Don't Stop Me
by heart2handgun
Summary: I know that it's wrong, and the pieces don't fit. Loving you baby will never make sense. And I know that I'm crazy for letting you let me cry. OrtonOC


A/N: Title belongs to Jessica Simpson. As do some of the lyrics in italics. Some italics are Jordana's thoughts. She's the only one I own. Wish I owned Randal. Graphics for this are on my myspace. This is the first of a number of one-shots I'm writing based off of Jessica Simpson's _Do You Know? _album. It's an amazing album, I highly suggest checking it out, even if you aren't a fan of country. This story just took a life of it's own, and though I have work at 8am, I couldn't stop writing until it was complete. So, without further ado,

**Still Don't Stop Me**

Jordana Madison pulled her knees closer to her chest as sat on the couch in the center of her living room, just watching the front door. After a not so pleasant phone call with her estranged husband, the blonde found herself wondering what their upcoming conversation would be.

For the past three months, the two barely said anything to one another. Randy was on the road, and Jordana was busy working as a receptionist for a close friend's medical office.

But when Randy called her unexpectedly to tell her that he was coming to collect the rest of his belongings, she had no clue what to do. It was her day off, and Mark, her doctor friend, would have her ass if she came in to the office. Especially at 8:30 at night.

_I'll just tell him to fuck off, _Jordana thought, a smirk placed on her lips. Everywhere she looked in the home the two shared for four years reminded her of a memory or two of the couple. From the dining room table, where Randy made her dinner for her birthday, only to shove all of the plates and decorations from the table to take her right there. Or the island in the kitchen, where the two would share coffee every morning that Randy was home. And mainly, the master bedroom, where the twosome spent many, many a night cuddled in each others arms.

_I'd like to tell myself, if you showed up tonight, I'd tell you to go to hell. And get on with my life._

Reaching onto the coffee table, the twenty six year old took her glass of red wine in her hand and swirled it around in the glass. Ironically enough, the glass was part of a set included in a large gift from Randy's parents for their wedding. With the thoughts of telling Randy to just go to hell and forbid him entry to the house, she rolled her eyes, watching the flicker of the candlelight on the table in front of her.

She could just tell him to go to hell, and knowing her, it wouldn't be in such a polite way, but she would just get on with her life. The two barely had time to really argue everything out. Randy was working overtime, even though he was no longer the champion, and it made their relationship suffer.

_I'd just walk away, without a fight. Without one tear rolling down my eyes. I'd like to think that's what I would do._

As the liquid made its course down her throat, in the light of the candelabra, she caught a glance at their wedding photo. On the mantle over the fireplace, were five pictures. In the center sat a larger photo than the rest of just Randy and Jordana on their wedding day. Jordana was stunning in a strapless white wedding dress with a salmon sash and bow in the back to match Randy's tie, the ties of his groomsmen and her bridesmaids.

The first on the left was one of Jordana in her dressing room, in black and white from over her shoulder. The photo sitting next to it was one of the blonde with her four bridesmaids all decked out in salmon knee length spaghetti strap dresses on the beach with bright smiles on their faces.

Starting at the far right, sat a photo of Randy glancing at the rings before the ceremony in his dressing room. Next to it was a photo of him with his groomsmen in the same location as the girls photo, and designed to be just about the same.

As a teardrop escaped Jordana's eye, the doorbell rang. The twenty six year old just shook her head, hating that she was crying, and knowing that there was a huge blowout about to happen. She placed the wine glass down on the table and started towards the front door. Checking through the stained glass design in the wooden double doors leading into the home, she saw Randy standing there with his head bowed.

Jordana opened the door to reveal a somber looking Randy standing in front of her. "Hi," was all that she offered before opening the door far enough to let her husband into the front hall.

Randy offered her a simple smile as he stepped into their home. He had been spending the last few weeks at his parent's house while he was home to lessen the conflict between the lovers. "Hey Jordy."

She couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face at his use of her nickname. He was the only person who was allowed to use it. "So, um, what was it that you needed?"

"You."

Jordana felt her breath catch in her throat, and turned to look away from the six foot four man standing in front of her. The blonde pulled the _Affliction _gray hooded sweatshirt closer to her body, though it was Randy's so it just draped over her thin frame. "Randy," she started only to be cut off.

"Jordy, c'mon. We've had time to think about this."

_I know if I let you back in, it's the same damn thing all over again. You'll just hurt me, You'll just hurt me. _

When the blonde shook her head, a sigh escaped the older man's lips as he started towards the spiral staircase and started towards the second floor to start packing. She still loved him with her entire heart. He was her first love, and she figured she wouldn't get over him, at least not this soon.

As she watched his retreating form heading towards their bedroom, she fought to keep tears at bay. With the exception of their wedding photos and a few photos around the home, she had packed away all of the rest of the pictures with Randy in them. And when he called her earlier today, it took her a minute to realize exactly who was calling since his number had long since been deleted from her cell phone.

_I'll try to tell myself, I'm bad enough alone. I pulled all your pictures down. I took your numbers off my phone. _

The blonde followed Randy to the master bedroom and walked in to see him setting out two large Louis Vuitton suitcases before heading into his walk in closet. From the doorway, she leaned against the side and watched him carry out a few t-shirts at a time, setting them all in one suitcase.

When she sniffled to hold tears back, Randy gazed over his shoulder at her to show a few tears mingling down his face. As Jordana wrapped her arms around her small body, she started towards the bed where his suitcases were located. Randy stepped away and back into the closet, leaving Jordana to her own thoughts.

Remembering the fact that a couple of times on the road, Randy would be tempted to play the field, broke her heart. He had a gaggle of girls dropping at his feet to get a piece of the Legend Killer, but he knew what he had at home. Randy had the perfect wife at home.

When they met at a hole in the wall bar one night when he came home from the road one night it seemed like fate. The poor lighting inside of the dive bar caught her long blonde hair and hazel eyes from across the bar as she laughed at a joke a friend of hers had just said. But when she looked across the bar at the blue eyed man watching her, Randy felt a gravitational pull towards her as a smile appeared on her lips.

On a trip back from the men's bathroom, Randy stopped off at her bar stool to tease her with a few flirty words in her ear. When Randy's baritone voice hit her ear, Jordana felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her throat go dry.

A short few minutes later, the blonde joined the brunette at the other side of the bar and talked. And talked. And talked until last call, four hours later. Her friends had gone home quite some time before the two were told to leave, where they continued the night at a late night coffee shop, and continued their conversation until the sunrise the next morning.

But the sun had long since set on them. Or at least that was how they felt for the time being. Randy still felt that pull towards his wife, and the same could be said about Jordana to Randy. But she wasn't ready to jump into it again.

She tried to not being the nagging, jealous wife back home. But no matter how many hours she took at the doctor's office, she still prayed that Randy was being one hundred percent faithful to her and not playing with temptation on the road.

And that was when they started fighting. He thought she was too close to Mark. She thought his job made him do ridiculous things, such as spend a minimum of four days and maximum of six days on the road. Jordana needed more than just a few hours to spend with her husband in order to make their relationship work.

"Baby," he purred, causing her to lock eyes with her husband. She feigned a smile before looking at his suitcases in front of her. "Are you sure we can't work this out."

He expected a nod, but got a horizontal head shake in return. She still thought they had a chance. And that was all he needed from her. To know that she thought they still had a chance at this relationship.

But he was surprised when she pushed his suitcases off of the bed, sending his t-shirts and the rest of his shirt collection to fly across the room. When his head flipped in the direction of his clothes, she placed her small hand to his cheek and turned his face back towards her.

As Randy placed his lips hungrily on hers, she wasn't sure what she was doing.

_Baby, you got me. And I can't let go of you._

So, she didn't exactly tell him to fuck off. Or anything like that. But as he laid his wife back on their queen sized bed -- something else the two fought over -- she didn't want to tell him that. All that she wanted was for him to tell her that he loved her. And when he did, it sounded like music to her ears.

_I know that it's wrong, and the pieces don't fit. Loving you baby will never make sense. And I know that I'm crazy for letting you let me cry. _

_But it still don't stop me. _

She would never understand how she didn't completely cut their relationship apart like she was planning on doing. But when Randy was around, she felt safe. And she was afraid that if she let him go, she would just fall apart. She still feared that he would hook up with someone on the road, but it still didn't stop her from loving her husband.

_No, it still don't stop me._

**Fin.**


End file.
